Besos Perfectos
by valeneko-chan
Summary: Toda pareja tiene un beso único parejas a pedidos de ustedes :D
1. Besos perfectos:RyomaxSakuno

**Bueno bueno aquí vengo con otro fic pero este sera una serie de one Shot QUE NO ESTARÁN RELACIONADOS,****ustedes me dicen una pareja y yo les hago "su beso perfecto" claro según mi pero sin mas molestarlos aquí se los dejo espero que sea de su agrado**

* * *

**Pareja: RyomaxSakuno**

**Dedicado a: alice bezarius echizen**

**_Un mejor sabor para la ponta_**

Ryoma había salido de su duro entrenamiento y solo podía pensar en tomar una deliciosa Ponta de uva,así que fue tranquilamente a los vestidores para cambiarse de ropa he ir a comprar una.

Mientras tanto Sakuno se dirigía a la maquina donde Ryoma siempre compraba pontas,sabia que al príncipe le gustaban las de uva y ella quería probar la de cereza y compartir un gusto con El. llego al frente de esa maquina puso su dinero y selecciono lo que quería apenas retiro su ponta un hombre que venia corriendo con un bolso en la mano y mirando hacia atrás choco con la maquina haciendo que esta quedara con una abolladura y automáticamente se Apagara al hombre mal herido en el suelo con un chichón doble en la cabeza y su mejilla roja por el impacto

-S-se encuentra bien se-señor-le pregunto tímidamente y escucho un grito de parte de un policía que se acercaba corriendo

-¡Aléjese del hombre señorita!-el policía le puso esposas al hombre y se lo llevo con sus compañeros que venían detrás de el.

Sakuno pestañeo incrédula todo había pasado muy rápido para ella después se levanto de hombro y se fue a sentar a una banca que no quedaba muy lejos de allí

Ya con Ryoma el había salido de vestidores y se había encaminado a su maquina favorita ya que era la mas cercana a las canchas de tenis Cuando llego a ella vio que estaba apagada así que le dio un pequeño puntapié y como vio que no pasaba nada le pego mas fuerte haciendo que esta hiciera un ruido extraño y sacara chispas,enojado se retiro de la maquina total tenia mas en su casa pero eso no le quitaba las ganas de tomarse una ahora. Siguió su camino hasta que se encontró a una delgada figura sentada en una banca y supo quien era apenas vio sus largas trenzas y decidió acercase a ella cuando distinguió una ponta de cereza entre sus Dedos,ya estando mas cerca vio que ella luchaba por abrir su ponta y cuando lo logro se hizo un corte en uno de sus dedos

-Mou...arde mucho-Ryoma se acerco a ella y se paro justo en frente

-Ryuzaki Baka-Tomo la mano de la chica y se metió el dedo herido a la boca. Sakuno de la vergüenza se sonrojo y para no morder su labio tomo un poco de ponta,pero después de unos segundos de sacarse la lata de la boca no pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior haciendo que este sangrara levemente.

Ryoma al ver que su dedo no sangraba mas miro a la chica y vio la pequeña gota de sangre en su labio y sin pensarlo dos veces con una de sus manos tomo el mentón de la chica y poso sus labios sobre los de ella sintiendo el dulce sabor de ellos mezclado con el sabor de la ponta de cereza,sin duda ese beso le estaba quitando toda la sed que le había dejado el entrenamiento.

Por otro lado Sakuno no podía creer que su amado príncipe le estuviera dando su primer beso,el ardor que tenia en su dedo desapareció por completo ahora solo sentía los labios de Ryoma sobre los de ella,después de un rato separaron por falta de aire Ryoma tomo la lata que la chica tenia en la mano y libremente tomo de ella

-Mou Ryoma-kun te la vas a terminar tu solo-Dijo la chica inflando sus mejillas Ryoma que escucho las quejas de la castaña dejo la ponta de lado haciendo que ella tomara para después posar sus labio sobre los de ella nuevamente pero ahora compartiendo la ponta. Se levanto y la invito a que lo acompañara la llevaría a su casa ya que allí habían pontas de uva y quería tomarla de la misma manera que lo había echo recién,sin duda alguna eso le daba mejor sabor a la ponta.

**Fin**

* * *

**Y eso fue todo por ahora estuvo cortito lo se pero espero que aya sido de su agrado ademas es el primero de este fic y los primero suelen ser cortitos :3 pero si quieren que le haga uno dejen la pareja que quieren en un Review o me mandan un mensaje No quiero parejas yaoi No porque sea homofobica sino que no se escribir cosas asi y bueno eso es todo gracias por leer y se les gusto dejen un review :D**

**Bye Nya!**


	2. Besos perfectos:InuixSakuno

**Ok ya llego con la siguiente pareja :3 y si me decían que el otro estaba raro la parte del chico es que de una o otra forma se tenia que averiar la maquina jeje,bueno la pareja es a pedido de carii tengo que decir que me costo un poquito mas escribir este pero creo que salio bien bueno no se que piensen ustedes.RECUERDEN QUE LAS HISTORIAS NO ****ESTÁN RELACIONADAS** **sin molestarlas mas aquí les dejo el siguiente one shot**

* * *

**Parejas: InuixSakuno.**

**Dedicado a: Clarii.**

**Advertencia: Es la primera ves que escribo de esta pareja si no sale como querían ruego sus disculpas.**

_**Besos**** de****un**__** tutor**_

Allí estaba ella sentada el frente de el haciendo lo ejercicios que había escrito en su cuaderno todavía recordaba el día que ella había llegado a el a pedirle que fuera su tutor y sin duda se notaba avergonzada pero a el le encanta recordar ese dia

_**Flash back**_

Estaba tranquilamente en el laboratorio de la escuela preparando un nuevo jugo para los titulares,cuando sintió que la puerta se habría el se dio vuelta y se encontró con una castaña cabeza

-Ryuzaki-chan pasa,en que puedo ayudarte?-la chica tímidamente entro y se paro delante se su sempai

-Y-yo quería pe-pedirle un -f-fa-favor I-inui-senpai-Sakuno hizo una reverencia a su mayor mientras le decía lo que quería-qui-quiero que u-usted me de cla-clases en c-ca-casa

-claro,pero tu tendrás que hacerme un favor a mi

-que es lo que qui-quiere senpai?-los lentes del chico brillaron con maldad mientras se daba media vuelta y tomaba su nuevo invento para ponerlo frente a la chica

-quiero que pruebes mi nuevo invento y me digas como esta...si es que alcanzas-La chica miro dentro del vaso que tenia un liquido verde y rápidamente se puso pálida,pero su color cambio a verde cuando vio que salia a flote una pata que parecía se de insecto. Inui se percato y escondió el vaso en su espalda-Todavía no esta listo,pero igual te daré clases

-¡Muchas gracias sempai!-La niña se puso de puntillas y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla y salio corriendo. Inui no supo como reaccionar solo poso su mano en donde fue el beso y se sonrojo levemente

_**End Flash** **back **_

Suspiro ese día había sido muy lindo para el ya que desde entonces convivía mas con la pequeña y poco a poco se fue enamorando de ella to de ella le gustaba sus sonrojos sus ojos su pelo tan largo su...

-sempai esta bien le hablo y no me escucha-dijo haciendo un puchero de niña pequeña cosa que hizo que Inui se sonrojara levemente y lo disimulo subiendo sus lente por el puente de la nariz

-a ver los resultados-miro el cuaderno que le pasaba la chica y lo reviso rápidamente la chica como siempre lo miro admiraba a su sempai por la rapidez e inteligencia que poseía,al principio se sentía incomoda con su presencia pero después se fue acostumbrando a el y a su forma de ser hasta llegar al punto de gustarle. Ryoma se había ido a EEUU hace ya un tiempo así que se busco a otro entrenador de tenis,Inui se ofreció y ella no le había dicho que no daba todo por pasar mas tiempo con su sempai

-Tienes todo muy bueno Sakuno-chan,ahora pasemos a química-El chico tomo los libros en sus manos y los abrió en sus paginas correspondientes.-Estudiaremos las reacciones químicas,suelen pasar cuando dos materias se juntan o mezclan también pueden provocarse por un simple roce que...-Inui hablaba y hablaba y Sakuno solo asentía con la cabeza-ahora te demostrare una reacción química atravez de roce-Tomo la mano de la chica entre las suyas y se encamino a la TV que estaba apagada Firmemente tomo la mano de la chica con su mano derecha y con la otra toco la pantalla de la TV dándole una ligera descarga a la chica

-Esa es una forma de transmitir corriente eléctrica claro que no funciona si uno de los cuerpos esta tocando tierra-Vio como Sakuno estaba roja y como no estarlo el chico todavía sostenía su mano firme pero dulcemente y sin darse cuenta entrelazo sus dedos con los de el,Inui no se removió solo se sonrojo y a su mente lego una idea en esos momentos agradecía tener una mente tan inteligente

-Otra forma de transmitir corriente Sakuno-chan es esta-sin soltar la mano de la chica acerco su mano libre al rostro de la chica y con su dedo indice levanto su mentón para mirarla a los ojos y lentamente se acerco juntando sus labios con los de ella. Sakuno sintió que le recorría una corriente eléctrica pero esta no le hacia daño mas bien cosquillas y inexpertamente siguió el ritmo de su los minutos y se tuvieron que separar por falta de aire Inui miro a Sakuno como esperando que le dijera si había aprendido

-N-no entendí sempai me p-podria volver a mo-mostrar-Sonrió y volvió a juntar sus labios con los de ella podría intentar enseñarle toda la tarde y estaba seguro que sacaría muy buenos datos ese día

**fin**

* * *

**Este esta un poco mas corto que el otro lo se pero es que me a costado un poco escribir sobre inui y si me salio un poco OCC ruego sus el próximo sera dedicado para Aono Akasuna,pero eso no significa que no acepte mas pedidos gracias por leer y si les gusto dejen un review :D**

**Bye Nya 3**


	3. Besos perfectos:FujixSakuno

**Holaaa aqui llego con una nueva entrega y esta viene con el lindo y sádico de Fuji!.Estoy por salir de vacas que emoción :D pero mañana tengo que cantar al frente de toda la clase que vergüenza D: dejando mi vida personal de lado y sin molestarlos mas aquí esta el One Shot**

* * *

**Pareja: FujixSakuno**

**Dedicado a: ****Aono Akasuna :3**

_******Besos de cumpleaños con sabor a vainilla**_

Los titulares del club de tenis de Seigaku se encontraban en las canchas más no estaban entrenando, más bien estaban festejando el cumpleaños de cierta chiquilla de trenzas de ahora 16 años, ya que la querían mucho, era como la hermanita pequeña de todos, bueno no exactamente pero sí le tenían mucho cariño, hasta el capitán Tezuka la quería y con eso ya era decir mucho.

-Ryuzaki-chan ¡Feliz cumpleaños!-Dijo momo alegremente

-Feliz Cumpleaños Sakuno-chan- decía el pelirrojo mientras la abrazaba

-Bien, creo que es hora de que abras tus regalos

-¿Regalos? no se hubieran molestado

-Nada de eso, toma- extendiéndole una caja

-Una hamburguesa jajaja gracias Momo-sempai

- Ten fshh-Dijo el chico "serpiente" mientras con una mano le pasa el regalo a la chica

-gracias por el pañuelo Kaido-sempai- agradecio algo asustada ya que no esperaba un regalo de él

-¿Un pañuelo? te quebraste la cabeza pensando en eso no ¿mamushi?

Kaido: Pues una hamburguesa no es la idea más original

-¿Quieres pelea?

-Ya, no se peleen por favor, Sakuno yo te voy a regalar un botiquín de primeros auxilios-Amablemente le paso un botiquín envuelto en papel de regalo

-Ahh gracias Oishi-sempai-"¿pensará que soy demasiado torpe y por eso me lo da?"

-¡Sakuno-chan! mi regalo es el más bonito de todos ¡mira! Ábrelo ábrelo Nyaaa-El pelirrojo saltaba de la emoción esperando que la chica abriera el regalo que le dio

-Un oso de peluche, ¡qué lindo es Kikumaru-sempai, gracias!

Kawamura: Sakuno-chan, yo te regalo un cupón para ir al sushi Kawamura cuando quieras y comas todo lo que quieras

Muchas gracias Kawamura-sempai

-Ryuzaki yo te regalo unas tijeras para que te cortes el cabello, está muy largo

-Mou Ryoma-kun, no me voy a cortar el cabello-dijo inflando las mejillas

-Ryuzaki-chan, yo te daré esta libreta donde tengo escrito todos tus datos.

-¿eh? ¿tiene datos de mi Inui-sempai?

-¡yo tengo datos de todos!-agregó orgulloso

-Ryuzaki-chan, yo te obsequiaré este libro, es realmente bueno

-Eh Gracias Tezuka buchou, lo leeré en cuanto llegue a casa

La joven estaba muy contenta sin embargo alguien faltaba ahí, era Fuji-sempai, miro a su alrededor pero ni pista de él, se sintió algo triste pero no podía hacer nada, muy agradecida con los muchachos y haciendo una reverencia se marchó a su casa, en cuanto llegó se cambio de ropa y se acostó sobre su cama con el libro que Tezuka le había regalado, estaba dispuesta a leerlo cuando de repente sonó el timbre y como no había nadie en casa tuvo que abrir la abrir se encontró con la persona que menos pensó que visitaría su casa

-F-Fuji-sempai,¿qué hace aquí?- preguntó curiosa la muchacha

-Vine a preguntarte si querías salir a tomar un helado conmigo

-La joven algo confusa aceptó la petición y se marchó junto con el castaño. Al llegar a la heladería compraron dos conos de helado, ella de fresa y él de vainilla. Luego de eso fueron a pasear al parque en una caminata mientras terminaban sus helados.

-¿Fuji-sempai puedo preguntarte algo?

Claro- dijo muy tranquilo el joven comiendo su helado

-¿Por qué me invitaste a ir por un helado hoy?-Él al oír la pregunta dejó de comer su helado y volteo a ver a la castaña mostrando una dulce sonrisa raro en el ya que siempre era sádica. Estaba segura que no mucha gente veía su verdadera sonrisa como lo hacia ella ahora,y eso le agrado de sobre manera

-Porque sabía que hoy era tu cumpleaños pero no sabía que regalo darte-

-Ahh, ahora lo entiendo, el salir juntos hoy era mi regalo-El muchacho abrió los ojos dejando ver el hermoso azul que poseían y se acercó a la joven, esto hizo que ella se ruborizara por la cercanía

-Te equivocas Saku-chan, la salida era sólo la envoltura de mi regalo-La joven no entendía la frase del chico y él al ver su cara de confusión decidió ayudarla a descubrir su verdadero obsequio, poco a poco cerró sus ojos y se acercó a ella lentamente, ella no se movió ni un centímetro, el joven aprovechó esto y posó sus labios sobre los de la fémina moviéndoos sutilmente haciendo presión sobre ellos y ella chica tímidamente correspondió lo cual agrado al mayor el cual profundizo el beso tomándola suavemente por la nuca, luego de unos segundos se separó de ella

-Feliz Cumpleaños, Sakuno-chan, diciéndole esto al oído suavemente y se marchó para su casa no sin antes observar la cara de sorpresa en la chica adornada con un notable sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Justo en ese momento Sakuno sintió que un nuevo sentimiento se metía en su corazón, ese chico le había regalado su primer beso con sabor a vainilla

**Fin**

* * *

**Ta tan y eso es todo por ahora el siguiente también es dedicado a ****Aono Akasuna a la cual espero que le aya gustado,No se olviden que aun que el próximo tenga a alguien dedicado no acepte peticiones :3 Muchas gracias por leer y si les gusto dejen un review **

******HAA! antes de que me valla les quería decir que minachi-chan me a dado una gran idea de un fic la cual me dieron ganas de hacer pero todavía debo hacerle arreglos,pero esta en mis futuros planes y eso Gracias por leer :D**

******Bye Nya! :333**


	4. Besos perfectos:AtobexSakuno

**Holiii aquí llegue con el siguiente One Shot ayer no publique porque estaba con micho sueño y sin ideas pero hoy me levante sin sueños y con mucha imaginación ya sin molestarlos mas aquí dejo el siguiente pedido :3**

* * *

**Parejas: AtobexSakuno**

**Dedicado a: ****Aono**** Akasuna**

**_De arrogante a amable _  
**

Sakuno caminaba tranquilamente por las calles del centro de Japón miraba los pequeños puesto que habían puesto algunas personas hasta que se detuvo a comprar un helado a una señora

-Me da un helado de fresa por favor

-Claro señorita-La señora le dio la espalda para después entregarla un helado del sabor que ella quería-Son 40 yenes

-Tenga-Sakuno saco de su bolso el dinero que necesitaba y se lo dio a la señora,ella ya contaba con 21 años y trabajaba como enfermera en el hospital central de la ciudad. De repente por la calle paso un conductor muy acelerado que termino chocando con un semáforo haciéndolo salir disparado del auto,rápidamente se formo un circulo de personas a su alrededor pero nadie lo ayudaba,Sakuno se percato de eso y decidió ayudar a la persona que conducía ese lujos automóvil acerco y nadie se lo prohibió,era un hombre y estaba boca abajo,con cuidado lo dio vuelta y se sorprendió al ver el rostro de la persona

-A-Atobe-san-No solo estaba sorprendida de que el fuera el accidentado si no que el conduciera según lo que sabia el siempre era llevado por un chófer personal

-Quien eres tu?-Sakuno se sobresalto al escucharlo hablar,al parecer no había sufrido tanto daño ademas de unos raspones en la cara y una herida en la mano

-S-soy Sakuno Ryuzaki n-nieta de la ex-entrenadora de S-Seigaku

-Ya me acuerdo

_A-Atobe-san no tiene heridas mayores-dijo mientras vendaba con un pañuelo la herida que tenia en la mano derecha-pero venga a verme al hospital centran para ver si no le a pasado nada-Se levanto y se sacudió su falda

-Ore-sama no recibe ordenes de nadie-Dijo el chico después de levantarse y sacudirse su ropa,el no había cambio casi en nada tenia el cabello un poco mas largo y su altura era mayor pero seguía teniendo un gran ego y siendo narcisista sin contar su típica sonrisa arrogante

-Es decisión suya,con permiso-Ella se retiro y Atobe se quedo parado allí mirando el pañuelo que tenia atado en su mano y tenia escrito el nombre de la miro el camino que había tomado Sakuno y suspiro.

* * *

Era lunes y Sakuno estaba tranquilamente con sus pacientes en el hospital hasta que una de sus compañeras entro a la habitación y se dirigió a ella

-Sakuno tienes visitas yo cuido a tus pacientes por ti-Le hizo señal de que fuera y la castaña obedeció tranquilamente

-Al tiro vuelvo-_"que raro nunca tengo visitas de seguro es la abuela" _

Atobe estaba sentado en la sala de visitas mientras nerviosamente se arreglaba su corbata,desde el día de ayer cuando se encontró con la chica de trenzas no había dejado de pensar en ella,Cada vez que veía ese pañuelo y leia ese nombre sentía el delicioso perfume que tenia y lo hacia sentir mejor

-A-Atobe san que hace aquí

-Vine a que me revisara

-Entonces valla a la salda de espera allí una doctora lo atenderá con su permiso me...

-Espera no me entiendes vas a tener una cita con migo ahora cámbiate en este mismo instante

-Tengo a volver con mis pacientes,ademas tengo que hacer la guarda me retiro

Atobe se quedo allí parado viendo como ella salia,apretó los puños nadie lo rechazaba,decidió volver cuando ella terminara la guardia

Mientras tanto Sakuno caminaba a la sala donde estaban sus pacientes y se puso a pensar en lo sucedido _"que se cree ese atobe tengo pacientes que atender,el no puede venir y hacer que salga con el así como __así ademas tengo que hacer la guardia...Ya es la hora y todavía no voy a mi puesto!"_Sakuno empezó a corres o si no recibiría un sermón de su jefe

* * *

En la tarde Atobe llego con un ramo de rosas Rojas y espero detrás de un árbol a que Sakuno saliera.Y cuando ella salio la detuvo para hablarle

-Te traje esto-Sakuno las sostuvo en sus manos y espero que continuara hablado-Ya que aceptaste las rosas no podrás decirle que no a tener una cita con Ore-sama

-Lo siento atobe san pero le devuelvo las rosas tengo que dormirme temprano,Intente ser mas amable permiso-Sakuno puso las rosas en las manos del chico y se no entendió las palabras de la chica,ser mas amable?cuando invitaba a una chica a una cita ella aceptaban de inmediato pero ella ni le prestaba atención como la que el quería.

La semana paso y el solo pensaba en las palabras de la castaña y no entendía asta que su mama entro en su pieza y comenzó a hablarle de quien sabe que cosa hasta que el aburrido exploto

-Mama no me importa lo que me digas estoy ocupado pensando en otra cosa

-Deberías ser mas amable con tu madre-Después de eso salio de su cuarto dejando a atobe en shock. Eso era tenia que invitarla mas amablemente ok mañana iría de nuevo esperaría que saliera y seria lo mas amable posible

Mientras tanto Sakuno no dejaba de pensar en Atobe y no sabia porque desde que había venido a invitarla a salir no a dejado de pensar en el incluso le había dado un consejo! pero al parecer se había rendido y no había venido mas a verla.

* * *

Era día martes y Sakuno venia saliendo del trabajo cuando del mismo árbol en que Atobe se había escondido el otro día pero esta vez salio con solo una rosa y vestido informalmente llevaba unos zapatos unos vaqueros una camisa azul y un chaleco con gorro de color le acerco a paso lento y ella no se movió le entrego la rosa y relajadamente le hablo

-Quisieras tener una cita con migo-Tenia una sonrisa pero no era arrogante si no era sincera y tímida cosa que la sorprendió y gustosa asintió El agrando su sonrisa al parecer había funcionado practicar tantas horas frente a el tomo la mano y empezaron a caminar

Esa tarde habían ido al parque de diversiones,a una tienda de dulces,a comer un helado y muchas cosas mas y cuando llego la hora de dejarla en casa lo hizo pero antes de eso la llevo a un parque que quedaba cerca de la casa de ella

-Sakuno gracias por aceptar tener una cita con migo te devuelto tu pañuelo-Le paso el pañuelo y sintió ese olor que tanto le embriagaba y sin pensarlo se acerco a ella mas de lo debido y suave y amablemente poso sus labios sobre los de ella la cual se sorprendió pero no se opuso incluso tímidamente siguió la danza que los labios de el habían cabo de unos segundos se separaron ella estaba muy sonrojada y el muy contento sin decir palabra alguna tomo la mano de la chica y la acerco a el la beso nuevamente pero esta vez un poco mas intenso tomándola por la cabeza suavemente para con la otra meno soltar la de ella y abrazar su cintura ella le correspondió nuevamente el beso pero esta vez con menos timidez después de un rato se separaron y el le dijo

-Ahora eres la novia de Ore-sama-Ella frunció ligeramente el seño

-Ejem...Quieres ser mi novia?-Ella sonrió amplia y dulcemente y asintió para después darle un castro pero tierno beso en los tomo la mano de su novia y la llevo a casa para después al otro día poder visitarla en el hospital.

**Fin**

* * *

**Y eso es todo por ahora espero que les aya gustado este One shot de Atobe! como vi que me mandaron mas pedidos me hicieron feliz y quise hacer este un poco mas larguito :DD Como ven yo voy haciendo los pedidos en el orden en que llegan,aquí les dejo la lista de los proximos que are**

**-KiriaraxSakuno**

**-EijixSakuno**

**-TezukaxSakuno**

**-SanadaxSakuno**

**-Otro que me llegue :3**

**Bueno muchas gracias por leer y si les gusto déjenme un review,si todavía no me hacen un pedido háganlo me encanta recibir y escribir pedidos :3**

**Bye Nya!**


	5. Besos perfectos:SanadaxSakuno

**Buenaaaas! Bueno primero lo primero el Domingo no publique por que estaba en casa de mi abuelita ella va a cumplir 80 años en diciembre y no le queda mucho así que tengo que aprovechar el tiempo que le queda :')Y el lunes y el martes eran mis últimos días de clases y salí con mis amigas :D,Bueno ahora lo segundo,estuve leyendo los review que me dejaron y me hicieron muy feliz :D pero vi que me pedían que el siguiente fuera de SanadaxSakuno así... que hoy voy a subir dos! claro que separados ya que el siguiente era el de kirihara y ya lo tengo todo echo voy a subir uno primero y después el otro :DD bueno a qui les dejo el de Sanada :)**

* * *

**_Pareja: SanadaxSakuno_  
**

**_Dedicado a: Clarii,_****_Wondergirl20 y _****_Arla Saez 1995 _**

**_Advertencia:Bueno como no es un personaje del cual acostumbro escribir por lo cual no se si me salio muy bien,Incluso busque en una pagina en ingles de el y salia "No tengo tiempo para esas cosas" Sanada por que me lo haces tan difícil :(_**

**_La mejor forma de curar una herida_**

Era un día tranquilo en Seigaku todo pasaba normal excepto para una linda niña de trenzas que era llevada por los titulares de Seigaku en dirección al hospital,Se había caído mientras entrenaba tenis pero cayo de tan mala forma que al parecer se había roto la pierna según lo que dijo Inui.

-Tranquila sakuno-chan ya llegaremos al hospital

-...Gracias sempais...-después de esas palabras la chica cayo desmayada

* * *

Ya en el hospital los chicos llamaron a Sumire para que viera como estaba su nieta,y cuando llego no pudo evitar desesperarse un poco.

-Sakuno como rayos te paso esto! tienes que tener mas cuidado! por...

-Abuela ya estoy mejor el doctor me dio pastillas y podre salir en una semana y reposar un mes creo-Sakuno movía las manos nerviosa tratando de calmar a su abuela

-Ok...pero igual hablare con el doctor...al tiro vengo

Mientras la abuela de Sakuno busca al doctor los chicos hablaban con Sanada que se encontraba de casualidad en ese hospital visitando a Yukimura

-Sanada...-dio tezuka

-Tezuka...-respondió Sanada

Los chicos se mandaban miradas de saludo seguidas de un leve asentimiento de cabezas,El rato pasaba y el ambiente estaba incomodo ya que nadie se dirigía la palabra así que Oishi decidió hablar.

-Je,je...Bueno Sanada te queríamos pedir un nieta de nuestra entrenadora sufrió un accidente y ella esta en este hospital...Emm etto...nos preguntábamos si...podrías ver que no le pasase nada ya que Yukimura también se encuentra en este hospital-El chico hizo un reverencia seguida por algunos titulares y entre ellos estaba Eiji que empujo la cabeza de Ryoma para que también participase en el pedido

Sanada no dijo nada solo asintió con la cabeza,Los chicos ya mas tranquilos se retiraron porque tenían que ir a entrenar y la entrenadora Sumire también fue no por que no confiara en los chicos si no porque también le faltaban mas cosas por hacer.

Mientras tanto Sanada subía las escaleras a despedirse de su Buchou.

-Sanada ya te vas?

-Hai

-Entonces adiós-Yukimura movió la mano tranquilamente en señal de despedida y el volvió a asentir con la cabeza para después bajar nuevamente y dirigirse a la habitación de la niña mientras miraba el papelito que le habían pasado con el numero de la habitación.

-Hola-dijo mientras entraba a la blanca habitación para ver a la chica con la pierna vendada.

-Sa-Sanada-san mis sempais me dijeron que vendría a verme-El asintió con la cabeza para después tomar un silla y ponerla junto a la cama de la chica,se sentó y se cruzo de tiempo paso y como vio que ella no pedía nada decidió preguntarle.

-Necesitas algo?

Ella muy avergonzada le respondió-Yo ne-necesito ir al -b-ba-baño y no esta la en-enfermera para que me a-ayude

Sanada se sonrojo y volteo la cabeza a la ventana para pensar un poco,después de unos segundos se levanto de la silla y tomo a Sakuno al estilo boda,ella se sonrojo por la cercanía que tenían,El chico se encamino al baño y hizo que se agarrara de la baranda donde dejaban la toalla,ella se agarro y se pudo poner de pie,el salio de la habitación ya con su sonrojo disminuido pero cuando recordó la cara sonrojada de la niña no pudo evitar volver a sonrojarse,esa niña sin duda era muy tierna.

-Sa-sanada-san me ayuda a Sa-salir del baño?-dijo La voz de Sakuno que provino del baño sin dudarlo entro al baño y la vio agarrada del mismo objeto en donde la había dejado la volvió a tomar en brazos y ella nuevamente se sonrojo solo que ahora era acompañada con el sonrojo del chico.

Cuando Sanada dejo delicadamente en su cama a la castaña el se resbalo con una calceta que había en el suelo y termino apoyando una de sus manos a un lado de la cabeza de la castaña y la otra al otro lado acortando considerablemente la distancia entre ambos rostros,rápidamente se levanto extremadamente sonrojado y aclaro su garganta para después hablar

-Gomen,Ya es hora que me valla

-Gra-gracias por to-todo Sanada-san-Ella se sentó en su cama y le hizo una pequeña Reverencia,Después de eso salido por la puerta cerrándola des tras de si para después apoyarse en ella y suspirar,esa pequeña niña le había sacado mas de un sonrojo ese día

Los días pasaban y ella se sentía un poco mejor cuando Sanada venia ver como estaba su pierna pero hoy era el día cinco en el hospital y le dolía demasiado su pierna.

Sanada camina a la habitación de esa pequeña de trenzas que había robado su corazón,si,estaba enamorado de esa niña,de sus sonrojos,de sus tartamudeos,De su actitud tan tímida y tierna y no sabia si ella sentía lo mismo por el y eso lo deprimía un poco

Abrio la puerta lentamente dejando ver solo su cabeza ella estaba sentada esperándolo como siempre,Entro y cerro la puerta y allí la vio mejor ella estaba con una mueca de dolor en su rostro y el no soportaba verla sufrir

-Te siente muy mal Sakuno-desde hace dos días le decía así pero todavía no conseguía que lo llamase a el por su nombre.

-Me du-duele mucho la pi-pierna-Ella cerro los ojos fuertemente en signo de dolor,el saco un libro de un estante que había allí,era un cuento para niños pequeños,así que decidió contárselo.

-Había una vez...

Sanada iba a la mitad de la historia cuando se dio cuenta de que Sakuno se había dormido,dejo el libro de lado y la observo,se veía tan tranquila y tan Dulce

Sin darse cuenta empezó lentamente a acercarse a su rostro disfrutando del dulce olor que ella desprendía

Cuando estaba a milímetros de rozar sus labios con lo de ella se detuvo a pensar.¿Y si ella no sentía lo mismo por el?La miro nuevamente y la vio profundamente dormida así que no pensó mas y poso delicadamente sus labios sobre los de ella,era una sensación tan agradable y no quería separarse jamas hasta que tuvo la necesidad mas importante del hombre,respirar,se separo un poco y observo que ella tenia lo ojos abiertos y las mejillas sonrojadas al máximo.

-Sakuno yo...-intento defenderse pero ella negó con la cabeza y paso sus manos por el cuello del chico el cual sonrió levemente y volvió a posar sus labios en lo de ella pero ahora un poco mas intenso .Sakuno se sentía muy bien ahora no le dolía la pierna y era porque lo dulce de ese beso hacia que se fuera todo el lo único que quería era estar al lado de Sanada,el le había ayudado tanto y también había robado su corazón,de tan solo saber que con ella sonreía un poco mas que con ella era mas amable y que con ella se comportaba mas cariñoso y sentimental la hacia sentir bien.

Se separaron y se miraron por un largo rato hasta que el decidió hablar

-Te quiero

-Yo también te quiero-Sakuno se movió un poco dando espacio al chico el cual se acostó a su lado apenas vio las intenciones de la chica,Ella poso su cabeza en el pecho del chico y volvió a dormir duda ese había sido su mejor remedio

**Fin**

* * *

**Bueno y eso fue todo por ahora espero que le aya gustado,subiré el de kirihara en la tarde,perdonen las faltas de ortografía es que no tengo ganas de revisar xD y eso no,tengo mucho que decir solo que gracias por todos sus reviews :D**

**Gracias por leer y si te gusto déjame un review :3**

**Bye Nya!**


	6. Besos perfectos:KiriharaxSakuno

**Hola hola aqui llegue con el One shot de kirihara que tenia de pedido hace ratito xD sin molestarlos mas aquí se los dejo**

* * *

_**Pareja:KiriharaxSakuno**_

_**Dedicado a: LaLiyoon**_

_**Besos en un baile inolvidable**_

Estaba por comenzar la primavera, y en la secundaria Seigaku se iba a festejar una fiesta. Era uno de esos bailes en los que los chicos invitan a las más entusiasmadas del Instituto eran las chicas de 1 º, ese iba ser su primer baile. Entre esas niñas Estaba la pequeña, inocente y tímida Sakuno Ryuzaki, que como muchas de las de su año, quería que Ryoma Echizen la invitara a ella.

-La única forma de que te invite es que te pares en frente y le digas algo, Saku-chan-le decía su amiga, Para que se animara un Hablarle al Príncipe del Tenis.A Tomoka la habían invitado muchos chicos, pero ella acepto al primero, Horio.

- Es que ... - Le replicaba la castaña.

-¡Nada! Hoy Después de las prácticas vas a ir a los vestuarios y vas a esperar un Ryoma-sama que salga, y le vas a decir que te invitan al baile, ¿entendiste?

-Sí, Tomo-chan.-Se rindió Sakuno ante la insistencia de su amiga

Esa tarde, Cuando termino el horario escolar, las amigas se dirigieron a las canchas masculinas. A que esperaron los titulares terminaran de entrenar. Se sentaron bajo un árbol Frente a los vestuarios masculinos, esperando a alguien especial. Los primeros en salir Fueron Tezuka, Oishi y Fuji, que las miraron con curiosidad, pero siguieron su camino. Un minuto más tarde, Eiji salió gritando.

-¡Oishi!, No te vayas-Pero, al ver a las chicas se paró en seco y se les acercó, mirando a Sakuno-Hola, Chicas ¿Están esperando a alguien?

-Creo que me están llamando-dijo Tomoka levantándose y yéndose corriendo hacia la no se percato de lo que había Hecho la chica de coletas, simplemente seguía mirando a Sakuno.

-Sakuno ¿verdad?-La chica asintió sorprendida. De repente la expresión del joven gatuno cambio por completo de serio, una sonrisa una cálida y agradable, una de esas que solo se pueden responder con otra sonrisa, y Comenzó a rascarse la parte trasera de la cabeza-Etto, ¿te gustaría...

- Me tiraste la canasta de pelotas en la cabeza a propósito-Momoshiro Estaba saliendo del vestuario gritándole un Kaoru.

-¡Shhhh!-En ese momento Takeshi Saltó Encima de la serpiente y Empiezo a pegarle. Eiji tomo a Sakuno de la muñeca y se la llevo corriendo atrás del colegio.

-P-Pero, ¿van a estar bien?

-Si no te preocupes, ahora mismo Inui y Arai los Están separando, siempre pasa lo mismo. Pero eso no era de lo que te quería hablar, era sobre...otra cosa- El chico se Comenzó a poner colorado.-Te Quería pedir, si te gustaría, si no te invitaron ya, si querías ir al baile conmigo- Eiji Estaba tan nervioso y tan colorado, Que a Sakuno le pareció muy tierno y le Fue imposible que con una gran sonrisa le dijo

-Sí, T-Todavía no me invito n-nadie

- ¿En serio? Es que había escuchado que Ryoma te quería invitar.

- ¿Ryo-Ryoma-kun?-Sakuno pestañeo extrañada y sorprendida.

-Sí, o escuche mal-decía Mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

* * *

El día anterior al baile, un joven pelinegro se había quedado dormido en el autobús.

-Esta es la última parada, ¡hey! El Niño, te tenes que bajar, esta es la última parada-El Chofer sacudía al adolescente para que se levantara.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?-El chico se despertó y refregó los ojos. El chofer lo tomo del cuello de la camisa

-Muy bien, esta es la última parada, bajate.

- ¿Eh? Pero es que...¿Dónde estoy?- El hombre no respondió, simplemente lo empujo hacia fuera, Estaba Frente a un enorme edificio.-Tal vez si entro me PUEDAN dar alguna Indicación-Pensó en voz alta.

Camino por entre los edificios, hasta que algo, o mas bien alguien, lo empujo de atrás. Se dio vuelta con una intimidarte mirada esmeralda. Pero la joven castaña no salió corriendo, como lo hacían la Mayoría de las chicas con su mirada.

-¿N-Necesita ayuda?-Le dijo algo colorada.

-¿Por que pensas, yo que, Kirihara Akaya, Necesite ayuda de una pequeña como tu?-Le dijo el pelinegro con arrogancia.

- Etto,P-Porque tiene un uniforme de otro en el Instituto, e-entonce pensé que se ha-había p-perdido- le dijo con timidez.

- Ah, claro,mi nombre es Kirihara Akaya,¿el tuyo?/

- Yo me lla-llamo Sakuno Ry-Ryuzaki.

-¿Y que hacias corriendo, Ry-Ryuzaki-Le bromeo el

- Me escapaba, y es Ryuzaki-Sakuno, por alguna razón Estaba perdiendo la timidez, ese pelinegro le Estaba cayendo bastante bien.

- ¿De que te tendrías que Escaparte?-Entonces se escuchó un grupo de chicas gritando y corriendo.

- ¡De eso!-señalo ella con el dedo indice

- Bueno, estoy bastante acostumbrado a las chicas y sus Persecuciones. A ver, ven conmigo-Kirihara tomo a la niña de la muñeca y la atrajo hacia él, teniéndola en un abrazo, Sakuno Tenía los ojos abiertos e par en par, por un momento se escucharon gritos, pero, entonces se callaron, y se escucho un grito formado por muchas voces aterradas y una multitud corría hacia otro que había pasado era que el ojiesmeralda había aterrorizado, de alguna forma a toda la muchedumbre de chicas enojadas con ella. El joven la soltó.

-La única pregunta que tengo es ¿Por qué rayos te Estaban persiguiendo todas esas chicas?

-Es que E-Eiji-sempai me invito al baile de mañana.

- Pero Kikumaru Va a último año- sonrió maliciosamente-¿Cuándo me dijiste que ese baile era? ¿Y todas esas chicas van a estar?-Sakuno asintió, algo asustada por la cara del chico.

-M-ma-mañana-Kirihara cambio a cara de póquer cuando recordó porque estaba en ese lugar

-¿Cómo hago para llegar al Instituto Rikkaidai? Si sabes, claro

-En la parada de la otra esquina hay un bus que te lleva al centro de Tokio, si eso te sirve.

- Gracias, Ryuzaki-Se fue corriendo para el lado contrario. _"Ese chico peor sentido de la orintación que yo"_.

- Kirihara-kun, la entrada esta para allá - dijo Sakuno con una sonrisa

- Ah, bueno, gracias de nuevo. Nos vemos mañana.

- P-pero...-la niña quedo atontada, pero recordó que se tenia que encontrar con Tomoka para ir a los entrenamientos de los chicos.

Mientras que un pelinegro de ojos verde esmeralda llamaba por teléfono en la parada del autobús

-Hola, Akayita-le atendió una voz divertida-¿Viste que algún día ibas necesitar de ...

- Marui-sempai, si, ya se lo que estoy haciendo,¿podes venir a mi casa mañana, como a las...¿A que hora son los bailes de nuestro instituto?

-¿Que? ¿Por que?/

-No tengo tiempo Para responder.

-Generalmente Tipo 8.

- Bueno, entonces a las 7- cortó _"con una hora basta"_

* * *

Eran las 7 de la tarde, y Sakuno Ryuzaki había empezado a prepararse para el baile, iba a ponerse un vestido rosado y una mascara haciendo juego.

Por otro lado, en la casa de Kirihara Akaya, quien se había puesto un traje con corbata verde, sonó el timbre. Quien abrió fue su madre.

-Hola, ¿Buscas a Akaya?

-Si–Sonó una voz fuerte.

-Mamá, yo voy.

- Hola, perdón por llegar tarde

-Son las siete en punto.-dijo akaya mirando a su amigo

- No, son las siete y 50 segundos… Akaya, ¿Eres tu-El pelirrosado esta sorprendido por la ropa del joven.

- Sí, es que...-Intento explicarse pero fue cortado por su mayor

- ¡WOW! ¿Vas a algún lado?

-Por eso te llame, tu eres el mejor colándote en fiestas ajenas…

-Un segundo, ¿hablas de la fiesta de Seigaku? Pero, ¿como te enteraste?

-¿Eh? Yo me entere ayer cuando me quede dormido en el bus, y me baje en la última parada, Seigaku. Ahí conocí a una chica que me hablo de la fiesta, y quiero ir.

-Jajajaja–se rió a carcajadas Bunta–pero si tu no vas ni a nuestros bailes- Kirihara se enojo y estuvo a punto de cerrar la puerta en la cara de Marui-¡Espera! Te voy a ayudar, solo esperame un minuto.–salió corriendo, y al minuto volvió con Niou y Jackal, todos vestidos con trajes, y Bunta llevaba una enorme bolsa, Akaya trató ver dentro, pero recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza de parte del dueño.

-¿Por que siempre tengo que seguirte en tus travesuras?–pregunta Jackal cansado.

-Por que eres mi compañero de dobles y la persona que más me quiere…

-Y el único que lo soporta–Dijo en voz baja Niou.

- ¿Acaso dijiste algo acerca de mi?–Lo enfrento el pelirrosado.

- No que yo sepa. ¿Pero porque yo también?

- Por que debemos ser numero par, y eres el primero que encontré.

- ¡Estaba todo el equipo!-Dijo desesperado

- Eso ya no importa, vamos.

- ¿Eh? Pero… - Kirihara no tuvo tiempo de hablar porque Marui lo arrastró fuera de la casa y lo subió autobús.

-Era la última parada, ¿no?-Pregunto, el pelinegro asintió, preguntándose a sí mismo si había sido buena idea haber llamado a Bunta–Pónganse esto–Les lanzó un antifaz a cada uno.

-¿Hay que ponerse máscaras?

- Si, es un baile de máscaras, lo estuve investigando.

- ¿Cuando investigaste? ¡Si te dije hace un rato!

-La verdad es que yo pensaba ir, solamente necesitaba una razón, ya estoy arto de que me castiguen a mi solo…y a mi compañero, claro.-sonrió.

- Esta máscara es de chica–se quejó Jackal.

- Sí es un baile de parejas. Jackal y yo nos vestiremos de chicas–Sacó de la bolsa dos vestidos y pelucas.

- ¿Y porque yo?-se quejo Jackal

- No quería despertar el demonio de Akaya, y Niou tiene mucho cabello, no como tu–Bunta paso la mano por la cabeza rapada. Durante una buena parte del viaje intentó vestir a su compañero de dobles, y cuando lo logró, se vistió él.

-Yo voy con mi Kouhai–tomó a Kirihara del brazo,Jackal y Niou se miraron y suspiraron cansados y bruscamente Jackal paso su brazo por el de Niou.

Por otro lado, Eiji estaba en la puerta de la casa de Sakuno, Ya cambiado con su traje y mascara. La chica salió, se veía preciosa con su vestido y mascara rosados y el cabello suelto.

- Estas hermosa Sakuno-chan–la halagó el joven gatuno, haciendo que la chica se ruborizara.

–Vamos tarde–Caminaron juntos por la noche la niña tenia todavía al ojiEsperalda dándole vueltas en la cabeza, había escuchado su nombre, pero no recordaba donde, había escuchado el nombre del instituto, pero no sabía donde.

-¿Conoces por casualidad al instituto Rikkaidai?–Preguntó a fin de encontrar respuestas a sus dudas.

- Rikkaidai, ese colegio gano por dos años consecutivos el nacional, es algo así como una gran enemistad que tenemos–le respondió Eiji.

-¿Y conoces de ese colegio, a alguien llamado Kirihara Akaya?

-¿Kirihara?–intentó recordar-¡Ah! Nunca te acerques a él, es mala influencia ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Etto, es que ayer en el colegio me topé con él y no recordaba de donde había escuchado esos nombres.

-¡¿Qué te topaste ayer en colegio?!-Se sobresaltó el chico-¿Y le dijiste algo del baile?

- Sí.

-¡Oh, no! Hay que avisar a Tezuka–tomó a la muchacha y la llevó corriendo hasta Seigaku.

- Esta es la última parada, asegure de tomar todas sus pertenencias antes de bajar–sonaba la voz en parlantes.

- ¡Vamos!, ¡vamos!–Gritaba contentó Bunta con vestido fucsia y peluca de su color de cabello.

-Calmate, o nos van a descubrir–intentaba pararlo Jackal, con un vestido rojo y una peluca marró del bus, Marui tomado del brazo de un molesto Kirihara, y Niou y Jackal se miraban negando la cabeza para después tomarse de nueva hacia la entrada, cuando un chico pelirrojo, que corría gritando tironeando una chica de vestido rosa, los empujo, y, como en un juego de Bolos, cayeron todos como pinos tirados por una bola roja.

-Perdón–se escucho de lejos.

-Ya lo voy a agarrar a ese–dijo Niou.

-ya lo vas a agarra, ahora vamos–Bunta se levanto y acomodo el vestido. Comenzaron a caminar nuevamente hacia la fiesta.

* * *

- Tezuka, Tezuka – llamaba el pelirrojo por todo el salón, seguido por la chica, hasta que por fin dio con él–Tezuka, ¡por fin te encuentro!

- ¿Qué te pasa Eiji?-Pregunto el chico de lente

- Los chicos del Rikkaidai van a venir al baile.

- ¿Y como lo sabes?–Preguntó el buchou con ignorancia.

- Sakuno-chan les dijo–señalo a la niña.

- ¿A quien le dijo?

- Kirihara.

- Entonces no hay de que preocuparse, él no va a ningún baile, ni siquiera a los de su instituto.

- ¿Pero y si le dice a alguien? Recuerde lo que hizo Bunta el año pasado.

- Si un alumno del Rikkaidai entra a este salón, yo llamare a su capitán, y él decidirá.

- Pero…-Eiji se quedo con las palabras en la boca, porque Tezuka se alejó.

Mientras, en la entrada Marui, Kirihara, Jackal y Niou, hacían fila para entrar.

- Nombres, por favor-les dijo un chico alto con anteojos cuadrados, y tan anchos que no se le veían los ojos.

- No son necesarios, ¿verdad?–contesto Bunta agudizando la voz.

-Tiene razón, bella dama. Pueden pasar.–hizo una reverencia en forma de disculpa.

Ya adentro, el pelinegro comenzó a buscar, sin saber porque, a la niña de largas trenzas, pero para su mala suerte, el pelirrosado se dio cuenta y le preguntó como era la chica.

-¿De que estas hablando?–trato de disimular Kirihara.

-¿Cómo era la chica de ayer?

- Ah, etto…- hizo como si intentara recordar– tenía cabello marrón rojizo largo en trenzas, flequillo y grandes ojos marrones.

-Bien, a buscarla–Marui comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados-¿Te acuerdas como se llama? Como si se fuese a olvidar.

- Ryuzaki–dijo enojado Akaya.

- Es esa–Bunta señalo a una joven de cabello largo, algo rizado, como si siempre estuviera usando trenzas, flequillo y un vestido y mascara rosadas.–Debo señalar que tenes buen gusto.

- ¿De que estas hablando?–Disimulo nuevamente Kirihara.

- ¿Quieres bailar con ella? ¿Por eso viniste?–Akaya asintió, rindiéndose–Entonces vas a tener que esperar al cambio de pareja, yo te saco de encima a ese pelirrojo y tu le pides bailar a la chica, pero vas a tener que apurarte, hay varios buitres–señalo a un grupo de chicos solos.

-¡Podíamos entrar con trajes!–Jackal tomó por sorpresa a su compañero, y le señalo con el dedo, para no llamar tanto la atención.

- Etto…- Sonrió Bunta–es que quería usar estos lindos vestidos–se señaló-¡Me siento hermoso!–Jackal negó con la cabeza y se fue a sentar junto con Niou.

Alrededor de las nueve, el DJ, Fuji, dio la orden del cambio de pareja. Entonces Kirihara, arrastrado por Marui, se acercó a Ryuzaki y Kikumaru.

- Ven conmigo, enigmático pelirrojo– unta tomó a Eiji y lo llevo a la pista de baile, mientras Akaya hacía una reverencia para Sakuno.

- ¿Te gustaría bailar?–ella asintió, y lo siguió, pero en vez de dirigirse con el grupo, como creía, salieron al patio, en donde las canchas de tenis fueron transformadas en pistas de baile, pero con la música lenta. Nuevamente, Kirihara hizo una reverencia, pero estirando la mano. Sakuno contesto con otra y tomo la mano del desconocido. Él la tomo de la cintura, mientras ella colocaba sus manos alrededor del cuello de él. Se balancearon lento, mirándose a los ojos. _"Esos ojos verdes los vi antes, pero ¿donde?"_ pensaba ella tratando de recordar.

- ¿Pasa algo?–Le preguntó algo preocupado el chico.

- No, es que…¿Te conozco de algún lado?

- Puede ser de la escuela…o de algún partido…- la miró de reojo.

- No lo recuerdo–Negó con la cabeza.

-No lo recuerdes–Sin saber porque, el ojiesmeralda la apretó fuerte contra él, queriendo que ese momento dure para siempre. Sakuno estaba sorprendida, nunca la habían abrazado así, excepto, tal vez, Kirihara, pero, se sentía cómoda, y no quería romper el silencio, ni el chico lentamente se acerco a ella la cual no se movió ya que estaba hipnotizada por los ojos esmeralda del chico. Kirihara no sabia pero desde que había visto a esa chica había tenido ganas de probar sus labios,eran rosados y quería saber y eran tan dulces como parecían así que ya mas cerca de ellos rozo suavemente los suyos con los de ella. Sakuno sintió los labios del chico rosando los de ella y no se removió solo se sonrojo y atino a seguir la danza de los labios del mayor,el chico puso su mano en la nuca de la castaña intensificando el beso y sintiendo el dulce sabor que tení és de un rato por su necesidad de respirar se separaron,ambos estaban sonrojados al máximo.

- Por favor, todo el mundo diríjase al salón principal, que este baile ya va llegando a su final–llamó la voz de Fuji, ¿tan rápido se habían hecho las once? Pero antes de que reaccionara, Bunta, Jackal y Niou, aparecieron.

- Nos tenemos que ir.

- ¿Porque? Yo me quiero quedar–se quejo Kirihara soltando a la chica.

- Nos descubrieron, y Tezuka llamo a Yukimura-buchou–dijo Bunta.

- P-pero… - no pudo terminar la oración, porque sus sempais lo tomaron de los brazos y lo arrastraban hacia afuera

– Solo déjenme despedirme.

- Te esperamos afuera–le guiño el ojo Marui y salió corriendo seguido de Jackal y Niou, que no entendían nada. Akaya busco algo en sus bolsillos hasta que encontró un papel y un lapiz. Sakuno lo miraba sin comprender como escribía.

- Llamame – le dijo cuando se lo dio, y salió corriendo.

Sakuno miró el papel arrugado, en él había escrito un número de teléfono, una dirección y el nombre "Kirihara Akaya". Lo guardó y caminó hacia dentro de la ñana llamaría a ese chico ya que con el siempre recordaría ese beso en un baile inolvidable.

**Fin**

* * *

** Cha chan y eso es todo por ahora amiguitas :) espero que les aya gustado este One shot de kirihara que subí como a las 23:30 pero todavía es miércoles así que cuenta :D**

**Aquí**** les dejare el listado de los siguientes One shots que are y están en orden de primero a ultimo :3**

**-EijixSakuno**

**-TezukaxSakuno**

**-KenyaxSakuno**

**-YukimuraxSakuno**

**-KintaroxSakuno**

**-Algún otro que me llegue**

**Si tu ya me hiciste un pedido y quieres hacerme otro as lo! siempre me gusta recibir y escribir pedidos :3**

**Gracias por leer y si te gusto déjame un review :D!**

**Bye Nya!**


	7. Besos perfectos:EijixSakuno

**Buenaaaaaas! como están? Bueno yo estoy algo atareada con lo del cumpleaños de mi gueli ya que le estamos organizando un gran fiesta sorpresa:') Bueno bueno dejando mi vida privada,Hoy les traje el One shot de Eiji! si de ese lindo Neko que amo :3 este creo que quedo lindo pero eso lo deciden ustedes sin molestar mas aquí se los dejo**

* * *

_**Pareja: EijixSakuno**_

_**Dedicado a: LaLiyoon**_

**_Día_**_** de los Besos**_

Todo estaba normal en Seigaku ese día en el recreo los alumnos caminaban tranquilos por los pasillos conversando de lo que querían hacer en las vacaciones de verano que estaban cerca y por eso todos estaban relajados,Bueno casi todos,porque un chico pelirrojo llamado Kikumaru Eiji caminaba intranquilo mientras de dirigía a las canchas de Tennis Su problema era que estaba pensando en un plan pero no como los de siempre en donde Ryoma tenia que darse cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia Sakuno si no en uno en el que El conseguía el afecto de la castaña ¿y por que? porque ya estaba cansado de que el ambarino no aprovechara su oportunidad,el gustaba de la pequeña hace ya un largo rato pero prefería dejársela al arrogante prodigio,hasta que se canso de esperar a que algo pasase y decidió Actuar,Pero no se le ocurría nada.

-Que hago,que hago-Empezó a caminar con los ojos cerrados y termino chocando con alguien pero el que se cayo no fue el si no fue ese alguien que resulto ser la causante de todos sus problemas,Sakuno

-Auch!-Sakuno se quejo ya que su trasero impacto de lleno con las duras y frías baldosas que tenían como piso

-Gomen Sakuno-chan ¿estas bien?-Eiji se preocupo de que la castaña se pusiera de pie y que no hubiese roto nada

-S-si es-estoy bie-bien Eiji-sempai-Cada vez que estaba con Eiji se ponía nerviosa y tartamudeaba mas de lo habitual por que,si era sincera,Ese pelirrojo imperactivo le había robado el corazó vez que lo veía se moría de ternura sus acciones era tan tiernas y gatunas que le encantaban,en si,le gustaba todo el.

-Uff que alivio-Retomo su actitud felina y una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro-Dime Sakuno-chan por que faltaste ayer al colegio ¿estabas enferma,no te duele nada?

-Jeje no me fingí con una me-mentira piadosa de que ayer era un Día especial en que algu-algunos alumnos falta-faltaban al co-colegio y yo era uno de ellos,Y no me duro mu-mucho por que mi abuela cu-cuando llego pre-pregunto por eso y termine casti-castigada esta se-semana-Dijo mientras se sonrojaba,no sabia por que le daba tantos detalles pero aun que se pusiera mas nerviosa a su lado igual en cierto sentido le gustaba mucho estar con el.

-Jajaja Sakuno-chan que tiernas son tus mentiras nya-Dijo el chico mientras desordenaba con su mano los castaños Cabellos.

De repente el timbre sonó por todo el colegio,Había que volver a clases así que el chico saco su mano de la pequeña cabeza y decidió despedirse.

-Hasta luego Sakuno-chan

-Ha-hasta luego Eiji-sempai-La chica se puso de puntillas y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla izquierda para después partir corriendo como alma que se llevo el diablo.

Eiji se llevo una mano a su mejilla mientas sonreía como atontado se dio la vuelta para comenzar a caminar a su sala de clases y en medio del camino empezó a pensar en lo que había dicho la castaña _"mentira piadosa...Día __especial...un suave beso" _

-¡Lo tengo!-Grito Eiji al momento en que se le ocurrió un grandioso plan.

-Que es lo que tiene kikumaru-Dijo el profesor mientras todos los alumnos del salón le dirigían la mirada. Eiji miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que ya estaba en su sala...sentado en su puesto...en mitad de la clase...de matemáticas...en donde estaba el profesor que lo odiaba.

-Emmm...que ya te-tengo el resultado del eje-ejercicio jeje-Dijo nervioso y con una sonrisa que lo demostraba

-Bueno entonces pase al pizarron y resuelvalo.

-...Hoi...-Susurro con la cabeza agachada mientras se encaminaba al pizarron

* * *

Ya en el segundo recreo antes del almuerzo Eiji decidió que necesitaba ayuda para hacer su plan así que fue con la mejor amiga de la chica,Tomoka

-Osakada-chan puedes venir un momento

-¡Claro Kikumaru-sempai que necesita!-Tomoka llego gritando al lado de su mayor el cual le tapo la boca para que no gritase mas.

-No grites,te tengo que pedir un favor-Eiji no había sacado su mano de la boca de la chica la cual para responder movió la cabeza asintiendo exageradamente.

-ok esto es lo que necesito que hagas...

.

.

.

-...Listo,crees que podrás hacerlo Osakada-chan

-¡claro!

-Entonces comencemos todo sera en el recreo del almuerzo-Eiji partió corriendo a su sala ya que habían tocado hace ya cinco minutos y el profesor de ciencias siempre llegaba temprano.

* * *

Mientras tanto Tomoka iba a hacer su parte del plan,Hacerle creer a Sakuno una mentira piadosa

-¡Saku-chan!-Tomoka se abalanzo contra ella estrangulándola con un fuerte

-Hola tomo-chan,¿donde estabas?

-Emmm...etto yo estaba...en el baño-Tomoka recordó el plan-Oye Saku-chan sabes que día es hoy?

-No,no se

-Bueno si quieres descubrirlo tienes que ir al patio en el almuerzo

-Pero...-El profesor entro en la sala interrumpiendo las quejas de Sakuno la cual solo le quedo asentir a su amiga e irse a su puesto.

* * *

El timbre que daba inicio al almuerzo sonó y los alumnos fueron liberados de los salones para ir se a comer pero una niña no podía ir a comer sino tenia que ir al patio para descubrir que día era hoy.

Cuando llego al patio no vio a nadie hasta que de repente una silueta se le acerco acrobaticamente

Dio un Salto,giro y se arqueo para volver a voltear de nuevo y caer justo delante de ella. Sakuno retrocedió un momento antes de mirarle perpleja y sonrojada por su presencia. Eiji sonrrio gatunamente y se lanzo contra ella para abrazarla imprevisiblemente.

-Saku-chan-Canturreo el felino,rozando su mejilla con la de ella-¿Sabes que día es hoy?

Sakuno parpadeo,intentando por todos los medios descubrir que día era,sabia que era Miércoles pero nada mas,ninguna festividad que ella conociera y que hiciera que el chico neko del equipo de tenis masculino la abrasara repentinamente

-Lo-lo siento eiji-sempai pe-pero no lo se-le confeso sonrojándose mas cuando sintió el aliento masculino chocar contra su oído por una leve risita-¿Sempai?-No logro evitar que su voz saliera nerviosa,no siempre tenia a un chico riéndole en su oído y abrazándola. Eiji era conocido por si hiperactividad y por sus momentos cariñosos,si tan solo fuese menos tímida podría haberlo dejado pasar y fingir que era natural en el.

-Pues...es el día de...

Dio un respingo,Eiji había pegado sus labios a su oído moviéndose lentamente en dirección a su mejilla mientras hablaba.

-De...-continuo el chico terminando por rozar la comisura de sus labios-Los besos-canturreo Eiji para luego posar sus labios sobre los de ella y ella perpleja y tímida correspondió suavemente,Se separaron cuando la necesidad de respirar llego. Eiji sonrió para luego lamerle la mejilla.

Sakuno escucho una risita femenina proveniente de un arbusto no muy lejano de donde ella estaba. Tomoka se paro de donde estaba sentada y vio la cara de confucion que tenia su amiga. Sakuno se llevo dos dedos a sus labios que estaban calientes por el contacto te tuvieron con los del Chico.

Tomoka vio que su amiga no entendía entonces decidió hablar

-Sakuno no existe día posible de los besos kikumaru-sempai solo quería besarte.

Sakuno miro a eiji y vio que tenia una sonrisa traviesa en los labios,Se le acerco y le dio un castro pero dulce beso en los labios del chico,el cual se sonrojo con el Suave Contacto

Eiji tomo su mano y empezó a caminar al comedor ya que todavía no almorzaba. Sakuno sonrió,tal vez no existiera el día de los besos pero si existiría en sus recuerdos y en su calendario.

* * *

**Y eso es todo,espero que le aya gustado este,a mi me a encantado escribirlo porque,bueno,amo a Eiji jeje.**

**Si todavía no me hacen un pedido háganlo me encanta escribirles:3 y si ya me hicieron uno les invito a pedirme otro jeje :D**

**Gracias por leer y si les gusto déjenme un review :D!**

**Bye Nya!**


	8. Besos perfectos:TezukaSakuno

**hola hola aquí vengo con yo de nuevo,ahora les traigo el One Shot de Tezuka y si les soy sincera no tengo mucho tiempo así que este sera cortito ya? no se enojen y bueno sin molestarlos mas aquí se los dejo.**

**Pero antes le quería decir que tengo la idea de hacer un fic de celebraciones especiales con los equipos de tennis de cada escuela por ejemplo yo les ****pondré**

**Academia: Hiotey**

**Celebracion: Navidad**

**Algo así y les pondré como la celebraría cada uno y seria básicamente puro humor si les gusta la idea déjenmela en un review Gracias**

* * *

_**Pareja: TezukaxSakuno**_

**_Dedicado a:__ Antoniette Gray_**

**_No bajes la guardia o seras besada por un chico con orejas de conejo_**

Los entrenamientos de tenis habían sido cancelados por la fuerte nevada que había habido la noche anterior Y la mayoría de los estudiantes estaban de ocio jugando con la blanca y fría nieve que había llenado las calles todos menos uno...Tezuka Kunimitsu.

Si señoras y señores el en vez de quedarse durmiente hasta tarde para después salir a jugar con la nieve como un chico normal decidió Despertarse temprano y salir a correr,A demás no tenia sueño para poder dormir por que una personita rondaba en su cabeza,Sakuno Ryuzaki,No era su culpa haberse enamorado de la castaña ya que siempre que iba a la casa de su entrenadora ella estaba allí preparando un rica cena con su sonrojo y su timidez hasta había logrado sacarle una pequeña Sonrisa

En verdad esa niña si que había tocado su corazón.

Corrió unas cuantas cuadras mas,Cuando doblo en una esquina no se percato de que el piso estaba suficientemente congelado para ser una pista de hielo profesional y por mala suerte cuando puso un pie se impulso hacia delante,trato de improvisar unos patines cuando en realidad solo eran sus botas para nieve cosa que no le ayudo mucho,Como aun tenia su mirada seria cualquiera creer que sabia lo que hacia y nada malo le pasaría sin embargo su cara dio de lleno con ¿un muñeco con orejas puntuadas? su cabeza dio de lleno con la nieve y se sintió atrapado dentro de la nieve dejando ver solo su rostro.

-Tezuka-sempai...-Bajo su mirada y se encontró con su pequeño problema que no lo dejaba dormir en lo miraba entre sorprendida y ¿aguantando una risita?

-Tez...-Trato de hablarle pero las ganas de reí se lo impedían-Tezuka-sempai...-Esta vez puso sus manos sobre su boca intentado retener la risa-Tiene...jajajajaja-Ya no pudo aguantar la risa-Tiene bonitas orejas de conejo jajajajajaja-Rompió a reír mientras señalaba con el dedo la cabeza del bouchou

Las cosas había pasado así Sakuno había salido temprano para ir a la casa de una amiga,sus vecinos había dicho que ella estaba de compras matutinas y que pronto volvería así que decidió esperarla haciendo conejitos de nieve y raramente en verdad le salían muy estaba por ponerle una linda nariz y dos ojitos una persona choco con su conejito convertiendoce en el rostro y se sorprendió mas cuando vio que era Tezuka el que estaba haciendo de cara en su escultura

-Ryuzaki-chan...-Dijo el chico con un tono molesto pero con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas

Sakuno callo de al escuchar su voz molesta y su expresión se volvió algo asustada,estaba mal reírse por lo mas gracioso que fuera la situación.

-Acércate...-Dijo Tezuka con el tono que usaba cuando iba a mandar a los chicos sus vueltas de castigo-No fue gracioso el comentario-dijo el castaño para luego cerrar los ojos

Sakuno se estremeció y con la cabeza gacha se acerco al chico como el había ordenado,El bouchou abrió los ojos y prosiguió

-Como eres la nieta de la entrenadora,te ruego que me perdones...-dijo con su tono y expresión carente de emociones o eso aparentaba-...Por amarte tanto-Después de esas palabras le dio un suave beso en los labios sintiendo su dulceSabor,separo para seguir hablando-...Castigo por el comentario Y no baje la guardia que un chico con orejas de conejo podría besarle nuevamente.

Tezuka retrocedió para desvanecerse la nieve del cuerpo pero por una extraña razón sus orejas quedaron intactas se paro en frente de la chica para tomarla con una mano en la cintura y después besarle nuevamente pero esta vez buscando mas contacto y para eso puso su mano delicadamente en la nuca de la chica la cual tímida y sonrojada correspondió el dulce beso. Después de un rato se separaron y Tezuka decidió hablar.

-Se lo dije-Después de eso la soltó y paso de estaba y a unos pasos siguió hablando con un sonrisa leve en los labios-Hace unos lindos conejos de nieve Ryuzaki-chan-Tezuka recobro su marcha pero se le olvido la calle congelada y de nuevo cuando poso un pie se resbalo pero como ahora estaba algo embobado por ese beso termino moviendo graciosamente los Brazos y piernas,calleándose para darse de lleno en la cara con el frió piso

Se levanto como si nada agradeciendo que Sakuno no se hubiese dado cuenta de su caída y esta vez con cuidado y a paso lento siguió caminando.

Mientras tanto Sakuno estaba parada pensando en el beso que acababa de recibir lo cual la mantenían en shok. Pero también pensaba en que Tezuka se había ido...con las orejas de conejo puestas en su cabeza...y también...en que en el camino que tomo estaban los titulares de Seigaku jugando ya que los vio cuando había Llegado

Miro hacia atrás y vio que Tezuka iba caminando lentamente y desde lejos se le veían las orejas en muy buen estado y decidió correr a avisarle pero fue detenida por su amiga que había llegado

-Sakuno-chan ven pasa rápido que hace frió-Fue arrastrada a la casa de ella pensando en que pronto veria muchas fotos del castaño con orejas de conejo

**Fin**

* * *

**Gracias por leer espero que le aya gustado aun que sea a qui les dejo la lista de los siguientes que are y le dejo por que a crecido harto**

**-Yukimura**

**-Kintaro**

**-Kenya**

**-Ryoga**

**-Lucky.S**

**-Marui**

**-Jirou**

**-Zaizen**

**Algunos de estos me los han pedido por mensaje así que no estarán en los comentarios y eso**

**Gracias por leer y si te gusto déjame un review**


End file.
